


Not as it Seems

by csichick_2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe needs a fake significant other for a mission.  Of course he thinks of Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as it Seems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/gifts).



Poe swore that he would never go back to this planet after last time, but they claim to have important intel on where the First Order is regrouping and the planet’s leadership refuses to hand it over to anyone else. Thankfully, Leia allowed him to take back-up, just in case this isa ruse for the Queen to follow through on her threats to make Poe one of her concubines. However, he’s pretty sure this isn’t what the General had in mind.

“Why do I have to pretend to be your boyfriend again?” Finn asks, as Poe goes through the pre-flight checks.

“Because the Queen we’re dealing with has a bad habit of keeping men she takes a liking to as concubines,” Poe says.

“And you’re worried she’ll take a liking to you?” Finn asks.

“Oh I know she does,” Poe replies, making a face. “The last time I was here gathering intel, made her intentions very clear. Thankfully, she deemed getting that information back to the Resistance more important than her pleasure. Otherwise I’d have gained us enemy shooting my way out.”

“Wouldn’t intel win out again this time?” Finn asks with a confused frown.

“That’s if there actually is intel,” Poe says with a sigh. “We’re not discounting the fact that she could be lying just to get me in her clutches.”

Finn’s eyes widen. “I thought they were allies.”

“It’s not always that simple,” Poe replies, having forgotten how innocent Finn still is in so many ways. “There’s an old saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. This is that sort of situation.”

“So am I backup in case you have to shoot your way out this time?” Finn asks. “Because I’m not sure pretending to be your boyfriend is necessary for that.”

“You’re my backup to prevent having to shoot our way out,” Poe replies. “When the Queen gave me intel last time, she said that unless someone else had claimed me, she’d be keeping me the next time she saw me. And you’re the person I can most easily fake a relationship with.”

“I’m flattered,” Finn replies. “I think. Are we going to have to kiss? Because a first kiss might not convince anyone that our fake relationship is real. You know, if they want us to prove it.”

“Shit, I hadn’t thought of that,” Poe says. “Is that going to be a problem? If we have to kiss.”

“Not for me,” Finn replies, closing the distance between them. “But maybe we should practice.” He presses his lips to Poe’s and then instinct takes over. At least for Poe.

“I think that will convince her,” he says, slightly breathless. “And anyone else.”

Finn grins. “Good.”

Once they arrive at the planet, they are immediately taken to see the Queen, who frowns upon seeing that Poe is not alone. She thankfully doesn’t ask them to prove the nature of their relationship when Poe informs her that he is no longer unattached. It’s not that he didn’t like kissing Finn, but rather he liked kissing him too much. At least for someone that he’s not actually dating.

“You know,” Finn says, once they’re back on the ship with the intel that turned out to actual be real, “Pretending to be your boyfriend was actually fun. Let me know when you need me to do it again.”

Poe resists the urge to beat his head against the nearest surface, because he has no idea what to do with that.


End file.
